


Blood is Blood

by spacegayofficial



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, I promise it's soft for the most part though okay, I'm sorry about this, Period Oral, Period Sex, dude's a vampire and blood is blood, that tag is not a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You're having a rough start to your period and call in sick to work. Your boyfriend is very concerned about this, but offers a solution that benefits both of you.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Blood is Blood

You had called out of work today, your cramps were so bad. First day of your period, and the worst time you’d had of it in a few months. Just the whole thing; flow, cramps, you had some acne break out, and you just overall felt like garbage. You were insatiably hungry, and, of course, incredibly horny. That was genuinely the worst part of this. You had plenty of ibuprofen, a brand new box of tampons, and plenty of food, but you couldn’t feasibly have sex, and you certainly couldn’t masturbate how you would want to. So you were stuck, watching shitty daytime TV, eating ice cream, and feeling miserable.

Your boyfriend was, in a word, distraught that you felt bad enough to call out of work today. You were coworkers… well, he was technically your boss, but that wasn’t as big of a deal as you’d initially thought. You two had hit it off immediately, you had similar interests, and the chemistry was great. He invited you out to dinner one night, you ended up at his place afterwards, and the rest is history. Well, except for the fact that the man’s a vampire.

That came as a shock. Immediately you thought he was maybe actually completely crazy, until he proved it to you with his super sharp teeth and the wild way his face morphed before your eyes into some Buffy-esque puffy nightmare fuel. It scared the hell out of you, sure, but you were far more intrigued than scared. He offered to turn you, but that was a big decision, so you told him that you’d think about it and let him know if you wanted to. Three months later, you still hadn’t really made a decision, but he wasn’t rushing you into it or anything, and you were happy with things as they were. Though, the pain that this period was causing you was really making you seriously consider it.

Which brings you back to the distraught texts you had received making sure you were okay. That’s one thing you’d give him; Max Phillips genuinely, truly cared about you. It was endearing, but the fact that you don’t ever call out for work had him in overdrive. He didn’t ask what was wrong, just asked if you were okay, and you assured him you were, you would be fine, but you just felt pretty bad today. He told you that he was going to come over after work to check on you, and asked if you needed anything. Looking down at your nearly empty pint of chocolate ice cream, you told him some more ice cream would be nice, and maybe something for dinner. He told you he’d get them for you, and you didn’t really hear from him the rest of the day.

Just before six, you heard a knock at the door, then the lock clicked as Max let himself in with the spare key you’d given him. He came in with a grocery bag in one hand and a bag with Chinese takeout in the other, kicking the door shut behind him. He smiled pleasantly down at you as he made his way to the kitchen, quickly putting the ice cream in the freezer and setting the Chinese on the table. He came over behind you on the couch, grabbing your shoulders and massaging them lightly, then leaned down and kissed you on the forehead. Then he sort of froze up.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, looking up at him, putting one of your hands on his on your shoulder.

He cleared his throat. “Nothing,” he said. “Just… um, nothing, what’s going on with you?” He relaxed again, smiling down at you with concern.

You sighed. “First day of my period,” you admitted. “Fucking sucks. Cramps kept me from getting out of bed for a while this morning.”

He made a face like he made a realization, then nodded, leaning down and kissing you again. “I’m sorry,” he said, then walked back to the kitchen table, unbagging the styrofoam containers and prepackaged wooden chopsticks. He then rounded around the couch, sitting down next to you, and handed you your takeout container containing your much-craved chicken lo mein.

“Thank you so much,” you said, digging into it like you hadn’t eaten in days. “This is exactly what I needed.”

“Of course,” he said, eating his own takeout food. He doesn’t always eat with you, given the whole vampire thing, but he told you at one point sometimes he eats “normal” food because blood just gets  _ boring, _ and he still can eat it, so why not? “I hope you feel better soon.”

You shrugged. “I’ll probably be at least functional tomorrow,” you said. “This is the worst it’s been in a while.” You groaned and shifted. “And honestly, I can deal with the cramps and all that, it’s the fact that I’m just hungry constantly and… hormonal.”

He gave you a look and a slight smirk. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ah, men don’t change, even when they’re undead. “Y’know. Cry at anything slightly sad, mad at anything slightly irritating, super horny but can’t do anything about it,” you explained, waving your chopsticks in the air to make your point.

“That sounds fun,” he said, sympathizing, but there was something else in his voice that you couldn’t quite place.

“Mm, blast,” you agreed sarcastically, taking another bite of your food. You ate in quiet for a while, only about half-finishing your food before you were full… for now, anyway. With how you were feeling, combined with the fact it was Chinese food, you’d be hungry again in all of an hour. You closed up your container and set it on the coffee table. After a while, Max closed his, and took both of yours back to your fridge before returning to the couch and cuddling up with you.

You laid up against him, head tucked under his on his shoulder, watching but not really watching TV as he ran his fingers through your hair. He still seemed a little bit tense. You turned your head, leaning up and kissing him on his jawline, frowning a little bit.

“Hey, you seem a little on edge, tough day at work?” you asked, lightly rubbing your hand over his chest, hoping to try and calm him down a little.

He took a deep breath. “No, not particularly,” he responded. “It’s… uh, well, you just… you smell good.”

Oh, shit, right, he’s a  _ vampire. _ He drinks  _ blood _ . And you currently had a pretty steady supply of that leaving your body. You raised your eyebrows a little, turning your attention back to the TV for a second. Then you sat up right and gave him a questioning look.

“Is this…” You stopped. “You know what? Never mind.” You leaned back into him, resuming your cuddling.

“What?” he asked.

“Just… well, one, I don’t want to bother you by making you stay here if I just smell like a hot meal to you,” you said, softly. “But like… this isn’t something you can take advantage of, is it? That’s probably disgusting.” You made a face at yourself for even asking the question.

“You’re not bothering me,” he assured you. “And to answer your other question, yes, I can. Blood’s blood.”

You nodded your head a little. “Fair enough.”

“Plus, you did say you were horny not twenty minutes ago,” he said. “I hear orgasms can help with cramps. That’s, what, three birds one stone?” What a gentleman. You laughed a little bit.

“You’re sure?” you asked, leaning up to kiss his jawline again. He turned his head down towards you, capturing your lips with his.

“As long as you are,” he said. “You seem more apprehensive about it than I am.”

“You know, every other boyfriend I’ve had has dreaded me even mentioning this time of the month to them,” you said, shifting to straddle over his lap and kiss him again. “So yeah, I’m gonna be apprehensive, it grosses a lot of boys out.”

He laughed a little bit, kissing you back. “Well, suffice it to say I’m a little different than them,” he said.

“A little, huh?” you joked. You got up off his lap, heading to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back. Bedroom?”

He nodded in agreement, and you went back to your bathroom to grab a towel to put on the bed just in case, and got rid of your tampon because that would just be… too much, no matter how not apprehensive he was about this whole thing. You went back to your bedroom, where Max was waiting on the edge of the bed, and laid the towel down at about ass-level.

Max then pulled you into his lap, kissing you again, letting his tongue slide into your mouth. You reciprocated the gesture, running your hand through his hair. Honestly just this was nice, but you were looking forward to getting release right now, too. The strangeness of the situation was not lost on you despite the fact you did find yourself getting more comfortable with the idea of what was about to happen.

After a while of you two just kissing, Max moved you to lay down, letting you get comfortable. He removed your shorts and underwear (honestly, these don’t even deserve to be called panties, you only wear them during this week, they’re stained and not cute) in one swift motion, tossing them on the floor next to your bed. You bit your lip and averted your eyes as he laid between your legs, eyeing you like… well, like a starving man eyeing a feast. Which, all in all, you sort of supposed he was; it had been some time since he last ate, you knew that much. He hadn’t asked you in a while and he hadn’t had a late day at work trying to hide a body in a couple weeks.

“Try not to scratch me up with your teeth,” you warned teasingly, reaching down to run your fingers through his hair again.

“I’ll do my best,” he teased back, before closing the gap between his mouth and your pussy. You moaned quietly as he licked slowly up your folds. He groaned as he tasted you, his eyes shutting as he focused on getting his fill.

You were sensitive, thanks to your hormones being all over the place, so even though his stimulation was mostly focused around your entrance, you found yourself steadily working towards an orgasm. After a while of going after what he wanted, he started to pace back and forth with his mouth, giving your clit some attention before returning back down, then up again, which was driving you crazy in the best possible way. It almost didn’t matter though, as it was feeling his tongue dive into you, deeper than you had anticipated, that did you in to your first orgasm.

“Max!” you moaned, shuddering as the climax washed over you, pulling on his hair slightly. He slowed, drawing out your orgasm gently before he pulled away slightly, looking up at you.

“You taste so fucking good,” he said, his voice nearly a growl. “Let me keep going, baby, you got a couple more in you, don’t you?” His voice was partly desperate, partly feral; something you recognized from him only when he was hungry. Maybe this was a little bit more dangerous than you were anticipating, but you trusted him implicitly. He’d fed off of you a couple of times, and you were still here, unturned, living and breathing. This didn’t even require him to break your skin.

You whined quietly as you felt his tongue on you again, then nodded a little bit. “Yeah,” is all you can manage to put together. You supposed you were both lucky those hormones don’t really care if you’ve had an orgasm or six, because you weren’t much more sensitive than you were when this started. You gasped, your hips bucking into his mouth as he flicked his tongue over your clit. He took his time sucking and licking over every inch of your pussy, groaning into you as if this was the best meal he’d ever had.

It didn’t take long for you to be knocking on the door of your second orgasm, writhing under Max’s ministrations. You’d all but forgotten the fact he was getting something out of this. You felt amazing, cramps no longer bothering you, and at least two orgasms in a row? Can’t get much better than this. Your thighs squeezed down on his head gently but firmly as you crested a second time, moaning his name and gripping into his hair for dear life. He pulled away this time, and you were kind of surprised to see his face was not, in fact, covered in blood. He smiled up at you softly, and part of you wanted to kiss him, but another part of you was extremely averse to that idea. So you figured you’d thank him another way.

“My turn,” you said, patting the space on your bed beside you, wanting him to come lay down. He obliged, crawling up the bed and laying on his back. You knelt beside him, still perched on the towel because despite everything you were still a little paranoid about staining your sheets, and tugged his pants off of him at a slightly awkward angle, throwing them on the floor with yours. He was already hard, unsurprisingly since he did just have his face buried in your pussy.

You wasted no time getting to work, licking a wide stripe up the side of his cock base to tip, then sucked on the head. He moaned, a noise he knew you loved to hear, running his fingers through your hair as you worked. You swirled your tongue around him, feeling over the ridge, drawing more sounds from him. You used your hand to stroke him where your mouth wasn’t for now, still giving attention to the head of his cock; while you knew that this approach wouldn’t make him last long, you knew it would be fairly intense. And, based on the way his hips bucked up into you after a little while, it was. You gave him a bit of a break, working more of him into your mouth and bobbing a bit, keeping this steady pace for a while.

“So good to me,” Max mumbled, still running his fingers through your hair. “Almost don’t wanna turn you.” He paused, a grunt coming from him as you took him particularly deep. “So warm, taste so good.”

You took your mouth off of him, still pumping with your hand. “Still haven’t made my mind up, so you got a while yet,” you reminded him, smiling softly, going back to giving your attention to his head.

“Fuck,” he groaned, throwing his head back slightly towards the headboard. You quickened your pace a bit; he was getting close, and you were going to finish strong. So you did. After just a few more moments of this, he moaned your name, his grip tightening in your hair. He reflexively pushed you down further onto his cock as he spilled into your mouth, and you swallowed every last drop he gave you. Eventually his grip loosened and you sat back up, taking a deep breath and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

He was the one who went in for the kiss this time, and you ducked out of the way. “Nope. Not until you brush your teeth or use mouthwash or… something,” you said, putting your hand to his mouth to stop him. You already didn’t love kissing him after he fed off of you, finding the metallic taste kind of gross. This would just be a new level of gross. He chuckled.

“Alright, fair enough,” Max said, instead opting to brush your hair out of your face. He scooted towards the edge of the bed, going to get up. You found yourself yawning, suddenly kind of exhausted from having two orgasms in a row. Max looked at his watch. “You know it’s only nine, right?”

You shrugged. “Listen, this whole menstruation thing is exhausting, and you just made me cum twice,” you explained, moving to get up yourself. “Think I may just turn in early.”

He stopped you, looking like he was thinking about something. You squinted at him a little bit, trying to determine if this was good or bad. Before you could come to a conclusion, though, he spoke. “Do you mind if, uh… I sort of keep going?” he asked. “While you sleep, I mean. I know that’s a lot to ask, so no pressure, but…” He trailed off, waving his hand in the air vaguely as if that was going to finish his sentence.

You didn’t really even need to consider it. “Sure,” you said, shrugging again. “As long as you try not to wake me up, go nuts.”

He smiled at you like you’d just told him he won the lottery, then got up and ran out of your bedroom to your bathroom. He came back with now-minty breath and kissed you, which you now happily reciprocated. “You really are so good to me,” he said. After quickly doing your nighttime routine, you layed back down, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

You woke the next morning feeling much more well rested than you anticipated. You honestly felt amazing, and the morning just got better when you realized Max was snuggled up behind you, his face nestled into the back of your neck. You groped over to your end table, picking up your phone and--

“Max, wake up, we’re late!” you nearly shouted, attempting to throw yourself out of bed before his arms wrapped around you and held you down. You forgot how strong he was.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled, kissing your neck softly. “Already called in. ‘Nother day off.”

You rolled your eyes and turned to face him, staying in his arms. “Thanks,” you said, kissing the tip of his nose and settling back into the warmth of the bed and the blankets you were wrapped in. You then had another realization--your shorts were back on. “Did I wake up last night?”

Max hummed a positive response. “‘Bout four,” he answered, still not opening his eyes. “Surprised you don’t remember, practically had to carry you. Legs wouldn’t work.” A lazy smile spread across his face.

You scoffed. And discredited him a little too soon; there was definitely an ache in your thighs that wasn’t there last night. But, that was a problem for future you. Right now, you just had to sleep in with your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi (or yell at me about this) over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
